Remember me, Forever and Always!
by LevyTaine
Summary: This story takes place 25 years after Zarc's revival and defeat. After an argument with her parents, Yuya's second daughter has gone back in time to witness their relationship, and discovers a futuristic plot to ensure the revival of Zarc. With the past and the future working together to stop it, they can't lose! ...Right? (On Hiatus)
1. Swing 1: Insert, Hero!

This was the _worst_ day for a chase. The sun already set, creating large shadows on the walls. It was raining, and that didn't help the situation at all.

"Hah... hah..." I panted. Gasping for breath, I turned left around the nearest building, splashing in a small puddle.

"Where'd she go?" I heard a gruff voice ask, silencing my erratic breathing. Peeking around the corner, I saw two men in black suits with dark tinted sunglasses on, standing in the middle of the street.

"She probably just kept running, sir." The second one said, his voice deeper than the first one's. The first man cursed under his breath, his irritation showing on his face. "We have to find her. And fast, too. She does belong here."

"Yes, sir!" Deep Voice, as I've decided to call him, answered. They both passed ne by, neither checking to see if I was there.

Oh, yeah. I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but my name is Yukiko Sakaki. I'm currently being hunted.

 **Three Days Earlier...**

"I just... I don't understand the hype people have about my dad." I sighed, sprawled out in the grass on the hillside, staring out at the Miaimi River. My Best Friend and Girlfriend(Yeah, I like girls, deal with it.), Alexis Bergelli, sat next to me on the hill, cross-legged, her shoulder length, white hair flowing in the light breeze, a frown on her face.

"Come on, Yu! Not this again!" She started. "Your father's great! Yuya Sakaki, Pioneer of Pendulum Summoning, is one of the world's best Dueltainers! Plus..." She pecked me on my cheek, smiling sweetly. "He was supportive when we confessed our relationship to him. How can you not see what the rest do, what I do?"

I sighed, sitting up. "It's not that I don't think Dad's a great guy, cause I do, and I'm grateful for his support in our relationship, but I don't like how much attention he's been getting. I mean, he might as well have a temple built so people can worship him! I live with him, and even I don't understand why they act this way. He's just a regular guy!"

"Yuki-nee! Dad called! He's done with his tour. and is coming home tonight!" My younger sister, Kasumi, called from the hilltop, sitting on her bike, her waist length pink hair practically flew behind her, shining in the midday sun.

I stood up, dusting off my jeans. My own shoulder length light pink hair joined the wind as I put my glasses on, separating my lime green bang into a part, majority of the green hair on the right half of my face.

"Well, I guess that's the end of my screen time..." Alexis pouted, puffing her cheeks. She looked so adorable I would've taken her there, but I didn't have the time for it, so I settled by plucking her nose, earning a sharp cry in pain.

"Almost broke the fourth wall there, babe." I teased, Alexis rubbing her sore nose. "Sorry. I'll see you at school tomorrow?... Or you could sleep over tonight, let me give you a great massage..." I started to rub her shoulders, earning a moan of pleasure from Alexis.

"Yuki-nee! Hurry up! Dad's coming home, and I didn't even start his cake yet!" Kasumi complained, startling both Alexis and myself.

"I forgot she was here..." I muttered, watching Alexis giggle at my response.

"So, I'm not going to fall into your trap this time, Yu. I will see if I can come over tomorrow, though." She informed me. I watched as Alexis walked off, waving back at my sister and I. I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out my glasses, propping them onto my face as I walked over to Kasumi, still sitting on her bike.

"You know, you could've just called me from your Duel Disk." I said, pointing at our arms to emphasize my point.

"Please. Knowing you the way I do, I figured you'd need a change of clothes." Kasumi fired back, pointing at my shirt;

a white, short sleeved button down shirt with a grey vest worn over it. The short itself was dirty from me laying in the grass, as for the vest... let's just st it wasn't in the best condition. "As usual, I was right. Here." Kasumi began searching through her bag. When she finished, she handed me a replacement shirt and vest.

"Thanks, Kasumi." I said as I began to change. It took a few minutes, but I finally finished. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"You don't go out much, Yuki-nee," Kasumi started, wagging her finger at me. "If you weren't her, you'd either be at school or home.

I flushed at her assessment. She was right. They only times is really be out is if I needed something, was on a date with Alexis, or I went to one of Dad's home arena Duels. I sighed, reaching into my pocket. I pulled out a small, rectangular box no bigger than my wallet, a red button in it's center. Pushing it, the box expanded, becoming a board of solid green light, hovering just above the ground. I stepped on and began to move slowly, Kasumi following behind me. It was then that I realized something important: I wasn't wearing any shoes. "... I left my shoes home, didn't I?" "That you did." "And you didn't bring a backup pair for me, did you?" "Nope. " I sighed. "Then we better get a move on before mom complains!" I cried, increasing speed. Kasumi rolled her eyes. "That's why I cane in the first place, you ditz..." She muttered, trying to keep up.

Fifteen minutes later...

"And that's how you ride a hover board, Kasumi! Wooooo, I'm pumped!" I shouted as I walked into the house.

"Glad to hear that you're putting my gift to good use, Yuki-chan." a feminine voice answered from the kitchen.

"No way..." I muttered, confusing Kasumi. I ran into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway.

"Kamia, you're here!" I cried, running to hug my older sister. She chuckled. "I missed you, too, Yuki-chan." She returned, smiling. Tousling my hair, Kamia frowned. "What's this I here about you having a girlfriend?"

I froze. Kamia is more strict about sexual orientation than our parents are. I was worried that I might have to talk to her about this at some point. Oh, God, what if she hates me for it? What if she rejects me as her sister? What if-

"Hey, now. I was just teasing you. No reason to cry." Kamia word the tears away from my eyes before I realized I was crying. Puking me into a hug, she sighed. "As long as she makes you happy, I'm happy for you two."

"Same goes for us, Yu." a masculine voice agreed as two figures walked into the room. One was mom, her pink hair done up in her usual twin tails style, while the other was-

"Uncle Fusion!" Kasumi shouted, jumping on Uncle Yugo's back.

"Ugh! The name's Yugo!" He complained, turning around. "Huh? Where'd they go?"

Kasumi tapped Uncle Yugo's head, causing him to turn toward her. "Aha! I got you now, you troublemaker!" Grabbing her, he put Kasumi on the ground in front of him. "How are you doing in school, Sumi?" he asked, reaching into his Deck Box hanging on his hip.

"Great! I beat the third best kid in the school today! Here's proof!" Kasumi said, pulling a card or of her pocket, Gilford the Lightning.

"You used the Ante rule? Sumi, I'm disappointed in y-"

"That's not it, at all!" Kasumi protested, shaking her head vigorously. "He gave me this after the duel! We didn't bet or anything!"

"Oh. Then perhaps I should give you a card as well, being the super awesome uncle I am." Yugo said, pulling a card out and handing it to Kasumi.

"Yay! Thanks, Uncle Yugo!" Kasumi beamed, leaving the kitchen, probably too go work on her deck.

"Oi, Kamia. You dyed your hair, huh?" Yugo asked, pointing at Kamia. Her hair, unlike mine or Kasumi's, was like a ponytail and colored a dark purple, pink highlights running through it like electricity.

"Oh, this? It's my natural hair color." Kamia responded quickly, fidgeting under the gaze of everyone in the room.

'I'll take this as my cute to leave...' I thought, tip toeing out of the room. I had just reached the door, when-

"Don't think I didn't notice you leaving without shoes today, Yukiko. We're going to need to talk later, when toot father comes in." Mom started, catching me trying to escape. Uncle Yugo chuckled, earning a punch in the arm from Mom.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke in the kitchen. "Did someone call my name?" a masculine voice asked. The smoke cleared, and the figure revealed himself to be-

"Honey, you're home!" Mom exclaimed ecstatically.

"Oi, Yuya! Welcome back!" Uncle Yugo greeted.

He looked at me with a smile on his face, like he was expecting something.

Finally, with a sigh, I gave in. "Welcome home, Dad." I greeted my father, who pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to be back home." He returned, still smiling.


	2. Half Swing : Character List

**~A/N: Hey, guys! A friend of mine told me that I should probably put a character list before my stories. From this point, that's what I'm gonna do. Expect to see more of _this_ in the future. LevyTaine, out!~**

 **Name: Yukiko Sakaki**

 **Age 14 years**

 **Affiliation: You Show Duel Academy**

 **Description: At 5'4", Yukiko has shoulder length, light pink hair with a lime green bang over her forehead. Like her father, her eyes are a deep red. Her signature look is a grey vest, under which she wears a short sleeve white button down shirt, blue jeans, and grey flats. She wears her mother's bracelet always, and alternates between her father's old goggles, her uncles accessories** **(Yuto's choker and Yugo's jacket), or Yuri's gift to her, a purple pendulum necklace similar to Yuya's.**

 **Profile: As the second born daughter of Yuya and Yuzu Sakaki, Yukiko inherited ****her father's love for entertaining others, earning her Pro Duelist title "The Magician's Assistant."**

 **Like her father before her, she plays Pendulum Magicians. But her Deck consists of new Dimension Magicians reminiscent of their Dragonic counterparts.**

 **Name : Kamia Sakaki**

 **Age: 19 years**

 **Affiliation: LDS (Card Designer)**

 **Description: Standing at 5'11", Kamia is the older sister of Yukiko and Kasumi. She is ofttimes wearing a navy blue office suit with a pair of earrings similar to hummingbirds. She has hair that varies in length and color. It's often spotted being the same as her mother's: pink twin tails. However, it changes based on her proximity to her mom(Yuzu) or aunts(** **Rin, Ruri, and Serena). Like her hair, Kamia's eyes change color to match her aunt's or mom's.**

 **Profile: Kamia assists LDS President Reiji Akaba whenever she can, which is pretty much all the time. Her job description says "Card Designer", But it might as well be pronounced "Vice President".** **Her Deck has yet to be revealed.**

 **Name: Kasumi Sakaki**

 **Age: 10 years**

 **Affiliation: You Show Duel Academy**

 **Description: At 4'9", Kasumi has waist length pink hair. She wears a sky blue barret on her head on windy days, but can be spotted with two hair pieces shaped like music notes on opposing side of her head. Her signature look is a blue plaid skirt, a long sleeve white button down shirt with a navy blue sweater vest over it, and black flat shoes. Her eyes are an electric blue like her mother's, but are occasionally covered by her bangs.**

 **Profile: Kasumi Sakaki is a force to be reckoned with. Highly intelligent, she established a name for herself in the Junior League Dueling circuit as the "Princess of Three", a title she earned from winning Duels with no more than three cards being on her field at a time.** **Having a wonderful singing voice, Yuzu found it fitting to hand her Melodious Deck down to Kasumi. However, Kasumi made it gets with the edits sure made to the Deck.**

 **~A/N: I have _nooooooo_ idea how to build a decent Melodious Deck, so if you don't mind can you p.m. me a Deck recipe I can test run in YGOPRO? If i agree with how it runs, I'll make it Kasumi's Deck! Also, I may set up the story so that new characters get their own Character List each chapter. Leave a review if that sounds like a good format! LevyTaine, out!~**


	3. Swing 2: Trading Back to the Past

Fifteen minutes. That's how long it took for mom to bring dad up to speed, us to argue about my antics, and me too storm out of the kitchen. They never see things from my perspective! So I forgot my shoes when I left. That's no reason to ground me! Saying things like "People will think I have no parents!" Just over not wearing a pair of shoes? Unbelievable.

...In all fairness, I was thinking about a certain someone when I left this afternoon. She can be really distracting sometimes, I swear.

I stood, pacing in the middle of my room, fuming. I'm sure that even Mom and Dad made mistakes like that when they started dating, too!

That's it. I'm not gonna get any sleep here without any answers. I'm gonna pay Uncle Reiji a visit.

In minutes, I was standing in my room, my black flats on my feet, my window open.

'I'm just going to get some answers.' I thought. 'I'll be real quick.'

"Goodnight, family. I'll be back soon." I said into the silence. Leaving through my window, I began my free fall from my room, two stories above the ground. Quickly, I pulled out my pocket Hover board, starting it once again. Landing on it with an audible "Umph!" I took off, rebalancing , in the direction of the LDS facility.

I arrived unreasonably fast, especially at this time, the worst time for traffic...

"Ugh. Rush Hour sucks... But I'm here, and that's all that matters." I sighed, walking in the front door.

"Good evening, and welcome to- Oh, it's you, Lady Yukiko. Come to visit the President today?" the lady at the front desk asked me, to which I nodded.

"I wanted to talk to him about my parents. Is he in his office?" I asked, looking around. She shook her head. "He's in his lab. You remember the way, right?"

"Of course." I nodded. Uncle Reiji's lab is in the basement of the building. Walking there, I glanced into one of the development rooms, spotting what looked like a Duel Disk.

"Interested in the next generation Duel Disk prototype, are you, Yukiko?" someone asked me from behind. I turned around, please at who I saw.

"Hi, Uncle Reiji." I greeted the grey haired man. "Do you have a minute?"

An hour later, Uncle Reiji and I were in his office, sitting on one of the couches. Letting out a small laugh, Uncle Reiji smiled at me. "Your mother always disliked those who badmouthed her family." He admitted.

"At least someone around here can talk to me, not at me."I said. "Hey, since we're already talking about them, what were mom and dad like in the past? You know, before they became Pro Duelists?"

Uncle Reiji's smile grew wider. "I knew you had another reason for visiting me tonight." He stated. He was about to say something, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered the phone. "There's a problem with the machine? I'm on my way down." Handing up, he looked back at me.

"Guess we have to cut this visit short, Yukiko. Unless..." Uncle Reiji looked at me, a serious expression on his face. "You still wanna find out what your parents were like in the past?"

I nodded. "Of course I do!"

His smile came back. "Then follow me. This machine can help you do just that." Curious, I followed him into the elevator.

In a matter of minutes weer were back in the basement lab, watching as two scientists were running around frantically, trying to get a large machine in the center of the room to stop giving of smoke.

"I was informed the machine is overheating. What can we do to stop it?" Uncle Reiji asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"All we can do is force it to shut down! But the device is too hot to come... near..?" a female scientist trailed off, watching me walk to the machine. I saw it the minute I came inside the lab. How it appeared to be a doorway, but instead of a door, it held a mysterious purple substance. In one word I could describe it as-

"Beautiful." I muttered, reaching out to touch it. The moment I touched it, felt the cool sensation of metal, that's when the machine shot a card at me, one way too familiar before cooling down.

Astrograph Sorcerer.

"Th-That's my Dad's card!" I cried, watching as it got stuck in the wall behind me.

"Uncle Reiji, what's going on here? Why did my dad's card come out of that machine?" Yukiko asked, turning to Reiji.

"The machine is going backwards through time by the year." Uncle Reiji explained, before raising an eyebrow. "Oh? It appears to be stuck in a fixed point in history, specifically the Miaimi Championship." Reiji explained after gathering the scientist's reports. Yukiko looked back at the device. "The Miaimi... Championship? The first one?"

"That's right." Reiji moved next to Yukiko, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is what I wanted you to see. This door is a prototype, but with it you can go back to when your father was a child. I hope you gain some understanding of why people admire him so much, including myself."

Snapping his fingers, one of the scientists walked up to us, handing uncle Reiji an outdated Duel Disk and what looked like a Bluetooth headset.

"Sir with all due respect, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean she's just a child-"

"Need I remind you who it was that stopped the dimensions from collapsing, and how old we were when we did?"

Hearing this, my attention was peaked. I turned to Uncle Reiji, wanting an explanation.

"You'll be able to get the answer for yourself soon, just put these on." Uncle Reiji instructed me. Doing as told, I couldn't hold in my curiosity.

"What was it like back then? Did you duel on tables? Were there even dueling A.I.s?" I asked. Uncle Reiji closed his eyes. "You'll get your answers soon enough." He said cryptically. "Now remember: Don't let anyone know you're from the future. It may alter events for the worse."

I knew what he was talking about, having seen enough time travel movies, so I nodded in agreement.

"Got it, Uncle Reiji! See you... earlier!" I finally said, jumping through the purple substance, making a ripple.

-25 Years Earlier-

"Whoa!" I cried, finally falling out of the portal... and through the sky, apparently. Panicking, I activated my Duel Disk, I summoned my favorite synchro monster, White Robe Synchro Magician. As the name suggests, she wears an ornate white magician's robe, decorated with glowing archaic runes. Her silver hair flowing behind her paired with her startling blue eyes, gives her the feel of a cold sorceress. However-

"Hey, Yuki! Long time no Duel! Need some help in a- whoa, we're really high up!" White Robe stated.

-She's really talkative.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you, too, and we can chat later, when we're back on the ground! Can you help me, Shiro?" I asked the mage, who nodded in response. "Yep! Just leave it to me!" Her palms facing the ground- which is growing closer the longer we stayed in the air- she began her spell.

"Slow our descent, wind! Wind Redirection!" Shiro commanded, and I watched as the wind wrapped around my body, slowing my descent until I stood on the roof of a two story building. I looked up at Shiro with a grin. "Thanks, Shiro. See you in our next Duel?"

"You know it, Yuki! Hmm?" Shiro seemed to be focusing on something else, before smiling. "Which will be sooner than I thought! Later~" Suddenly fading away, Shiro's words clicked when I heard the sounds of an ongoing Duel. Quickly, I walked over to the edge of the roof, just in time to see the end of a duel between a shady looking boy, and a redheaded little girl.

"Looks like you lost, little girl. Guess that means I get your rarest card, heh heh..." the boy said, which shocked the girl. "Wh-What? We never agreed to that!" the girl stated, which was enough to get me to act. I jumped off of the roof and between the pair, startling them both.

"Huh!?"

"Hey now, picking on little girls? Why can't bullies be original for once?" I said, wagging my finger. "Anyway, the girl says she didn't agree, so why don't you just take your win and leave. Or," I said, activating my Duel Disk, "You could try your hand with me. Double or nothing, how about it?"

I noticed the boy grinning, obviously not seeing me as a threat, I while the girl behind me pulled on the hem of my skirt. "You don't have to do this, Onee-chan!"

"Can it, shrimp! The big kids are trying to play." the boy shouted, making the girl hide behind me. I tussled her hair, looking down at- why does she look so familiar? "It's okay, I challenged him, remember? Plus," I said, drawing my starting hand, "It's my first Duel in a month. I wanna see if I've still got it."

"...Huh?"

"Let's Duel!"

 **Yukiko: 4000 L.P.Hand: x5**

 **Boy: 4000 L.P. Hand: x5**

"I'll start us off!" the boy said. "I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards, then discard two." He looked up at me from his hand with a smirk. "Try and hit over this! By banishing my light attribute _Beginning_ _Knight_ and my dark attribute _Envoy of Chaos_ , I special summon Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning(Level 8/ 3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF)! I'll set three cards, and end my turn!"

Boy Hand: x1

"Then I'll face your challenge! Draw!" I answered as I drew a card from my deck. "First, I'll activate the spell Pendulum Call, allowing me to add two Magician Pendulum monsters from my deck to my hand by discarding one card, like my _Tuning Magician_. Furthermore, Magician Pendulum monsters I place in my Pendulum Scale cannot be destroyed by card effects until the end of my next turn! I add Black Fang Magician and Violet Poison Magician to my hand and place them in my Pendulum Scale!"

"What!?"

"She can Pendulum Summon like Yuya-niichan!"

"Now the real fun can start! Thanks to my Scale 1 Violet Poison Magician and my Scale 8 Black Fang Magician, I can Pendulum Summon monsters with levels 2 through 7! Swing, Pendulum of Dreams! Manifest one of your infinite possibilities! Pendulum Summon!" I chanted, watching as two lights appeared on the field from a portal in the sky. "First up, we have the slayer of time itself, _Timebreaker Magician_ (Level 3/ 1400 ATK/ 600 DEF)! And next, his partner in crime, across space and time, _Harmonizing Magician_ (Level 4/ Tuner/ 0 ATK/ 0 DEF)!"

The two Magicians hit the field, Timebreaker brandishing his sword covered in runes, wearing a tan cloak and a golden gear for a crown, while Harmonizing wore her white outfit accented by the green of her hat and staff. She waved at the girl behind me, just before sending me a wink. "Heya, Boss! Harmony, reporting for duty!" she announced playfully.

I nodded, smiling. "Now Harmonizing Magician's effect activates! When she is Pendulum Summoned, I can special summon one _Magician_ Pendulum monster from my deck with its effect negated! I choose _Timegazer Magician_ (Level 3/1200 ATK/600 DEF)!"

Finishing my decision, the familiar magician materialized onto the field, garbed in his brown and gold robe and hat.

"Next I use my Level 4 _Harmonizing Magician_ to my Level 3 _Timegazer Magician_! Sorceress housed in the northern mountains! Descend once more to show this world your icy wrath! Synchro Summon! Level 7! **_White Robe Synchro Magician_** (Level 7/ 2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF)!" I chanted, my favorite monster appearing on the field once more.

"Hey, Yuki! I was right, wasn't I?" Shiro asked, a large grin on her face. "Now's not the time for this, Shiro! I'm Dueling!" I muttered, both Shiro and the girl behind me hearing. "Next I activate _Tuning_ _Magician's_ effect! If I have two _Magician_ Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Scale, I can special summon it from the graveyard! Rise on up, _Harmonizing_ _Magician's_ little sister, _Tuning Magician_ (Level 4/ 400 ATK/ 400 DEF)!" The chibi mage appeared through a purple portal in the ground, looking like her older sister. "When this cutie is summoned you gain 400 Life Points, and I take 400 points of damage."

 **Boy: 4400 L.P.**

 **Yukiko: 3600 L.P.**

"Since a monster was summoned, White Robe's effect activates, which allows me to target your monster, and half it's ATK!"

 **B.L.S.: 3000 ATK - 1500 ATK**

"Next, I activate _Black Fang Magician_ 's Pendulum effect! It halves your monster's ATK points once again and destroys itself, but thanks to Pendulum Call it's safe!"

B.L.S.: 1500 ATK - 750 ATK

"Now I activate _Quick-Play Overlay_! I pay 2000 Life Points(Yukiko: 3600 - 1600) to target two of my monsters, make their levels both become a number from one to seven, and XYZ Summon! By making both _Timebreaker Magician_ and _Tuning Magician_ Level 7, I build the overlay network! Queen of rebels that overthrows all tyrants! Come cast judgement on my opponent! XYZ Summon! Rank 7! **_Rebellious Queen XYZ Magician_** (Rank 7/ 2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF)!" The two younger mages became orbs of light as they descended into a portal in the ground, before a black-haired woman wearing a strapless black dress came through it, surrounded by the two orbs of light from earlier.

"You called, milady?" the XYZ monster asked, looking at Yukiko and the little red-haired girl. "Listen, when I can, I'll gather you four together for a quick chat. Until then, don't talk to me. I'm not mad at you guys or anything, just know that it's safer for us all if you don't. Okay, Vee?" I explained, getting a nod. "Thanks for understanding, Vee. Now back to the Duel!"

"Since another monster was summoned, your Black Luster Soldier gets it's ATK points cut in half once more! Go, White Robe!"

 **B.L.S.: 750 ATK - 325 ATK**

"Since another monster was summoned, your Black Luster Soldier gets it's ATK points cut in half once more! Go, White Robe!"

B.L.S.: 750 ATK - 325 ATK

"Now I use White Robe Synchro Magician's second effect! Since you're Life Points are higher than mine, she gains the difference as ATK points!"

White Robe Synchro Magician: 2500 ATK - 5300 ATK

"F-F-Fifty-Three hundred..."

"ATK points!?"

I smirked. "That's right! Now, White Robe Synchro Magician, attack Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning! White Universe!" We all watched as Shiro blasted the Black Luster Soldier with her white magic.

"I'm not losing here! I activate my trap, Waboku! Now my monster isn't destroyed, and I don't take any battle damage!" the boy smirked, sweat dropping from his head. I frowned. "If I can't beat you in battle, then I'll beat you with a card effect! Rebellious Queen's effect activates! By detaching an overlay unit, I can inflict one of my monster's ATK as damage onto you!"

"Wait! I'm not prepared for this!"

"Too bad! Go, Rebellious Queen! Outrage of the Rebels!" I commanded my Mage, watching as she fired black and purple flames at the delinquent.

 **Boy: 0 L.P.**

 **Yukiko: Win!**

"That's how you put a delinquent in their place!" I said with a smirk, turning to face the little girl. "Are you okay, little girl?"

"Wow! You can Synchro and XYZ Summon, and Pendulum Summon like Yuya-niichan! So amazing!" she said, starry eyed. "My name is Ayu. Who are you?"

' _This girl is Aunt Ayu? I knew I recognized her!_ ' I thought. "Oh, I'm Yukiko... Sakai." I answered.

"Yuki-neechan... got it!" Ayu said. "Hey, I'm going back to my Duel School, You Show Duel School. Can you come with me? I need to repay you for helping me out with that guy, and I think you should meet Yuya-niichan. He Pendulum Summons like you!"

' _I bet he does..._ ' I thought, before I saw Ayu's look of expectancy. "Uh, yeah, sure." I agreed, before being pulled around by Ayu. "Yay! I can't wait for you to meet Yuya-niichan, Futoshi-kun, Tatsuya-kun..."

Card Corner

 **White Robe Synchro Magician:**

1 tuner 1 non-tuner _Magician_ monsters

During either player's turn, when a monster is summoned, you can target one monster on the field: its ATK is halved. Once per turn, if your life points are lower than your opponents, this monster gains ATK points equal to the difference.

 **Rebellious Queen XYZ Magician:**

2 or more Level 7 _Magician_ monsters

During either player's turn, you can detach 1 overlay unit and target one monster you control: inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK (Quick Effect).

 **Quick-Play Overlay:**

Quick Play Spell Card

Pay 2000 life points and target 2 monsters you control: make their levels a number from 1-7, and if you do, XYZ summon using those monsters.

 **Hey, guys! LevyTaine here with the next chapter! It would have been up earlier, if a _certain someone_ didn't think everything was theirs and touched my laptop! Anyway, I've been focusing on my other story more, so when I looked at this one, I was surprised to see a recent review! That _alone_ got me to finish this chapter. Anyway, in this chapter we see that Yukiko has two dimensional magicians, but in her talk with the Rebellious Queen, nicknamed Vee, she says something about talking to the four of them. Maybe it's all four dimensions, maybe it's not. So how'd you guys like the new magicians? Made them myself, and I'm proud of them. Leave a review on your opinion of them, and the chapter, as well! This is LevyTaine, signing off! **


End file.
